Duo's Pranks
by Goddess of Dark
Summary: Duo works at a....work place and decides to prank all of his work mates aka the gundum pilots guess whos the boss? Well ya have ta read to find out. What about Duo? what will his partners do to him...dum dum dum! warning bunches of big words...


Duo Pranks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm clock shrieked and Duo woke up and yawned stiffly and stretched as he grappled with his overwhelming sense to plop back down and go back to sleep. With eyes half closed, Duo groped for the "off" button on his alarm clock.  
"Man! It's still dark!" He hopped out of bed and put on his pants (He already had his shirt on). "Ok. Mission one, prank my four work collaborates. Mission two, accomplish mission one before work at 10:00. Hmm...It's already six 6:00 so I might as well get going!" From his perspective, Duo thought he could do it with out being caught. Not knowing he was completely devoid of the ability to keep this secret and undirected to him. So with his new found rush of adrenaline from the thought of his audacious plan, Duo ran out to the garage while grabbing his coffee on the way out, and then drove to work... The first three could be done at work.  
"Hello Operator?" Duo asked his cell phone while looking at the road, "May I have Cupid Ads?"  
"Hold please." The operator responded neutrally and the call was directed.  
Duo drove down I-20 and veered to the right to avoid a car which in his case was very difficult considering it was very congested because of a wreck. , and sped the rest of the way to work. Once at work Duo jostled for the closest parking spot with another car and walked into His office and sat down at his desk.  
"Ok. One down, three more to go." Duo's heart raced as he got up and went to his second work mate's office to continue his antics. There he sat down and turned on the computer to work on it gingerly careful not to leave any trace of him ever being in the room.  
It was now 8:00 and Duo still hovered over the computer and had two more friends to prank, one not in the office. Every now and then Duo was starting to look out the window to keep a vigil over the parking lot to make sure no one would walk in on him doing his childish antics. As his anticipation evolved, Duo was becoming antsy, and the level of stress was making Duo go crazy.  
Walking out of his second victim's office, Duo walked down the hallway and out the back door to his third personnel's office, the "part yard". But Duo just called it the junk yard. Because basically that was what it was, a yard filled with rubble. But actually it was just a yard with a myriad of car parts. Duo walked to the back pile labeled "bumpers" and got to work.  
Now being 9:00 Duo knew some of the workers would be coming soon so he hopped into his car turned on the radio and hummed along to the tune playing. As he strolled along the streets, Duo laughed at the thought of the famous adage, "the early worm gets the bird." No wait..."The early bird gets the worm." yea that's it. He chuckled on how relevant that was to his situation. He turned to the left and down his co workers street and into his drive way turning down his radio knowing he was still asleep and wanting to make as quiet of a break in as possible. He turned off the engine pushed the trunk open button and went to the back of the car. In the trunk of the car, Duo picked up a container that said "Colored Oxygen, Not recommended for closed areas with persons in it." Well today was a day to break the rules now wasn't it?  
Dup walked through the front door of his office and sat down waiting for everyone to get to work feeling like his boss gave him a bonanza of money and time off. It was 10:05 already and he began to type some papers for his boss. Just as planned his first second and third victims walked through the door at 10:30, Late as usual.  
"You guys are late again!" Duo called from his office.  
"Shut up Duo!" a high pitched male voice called, "You're late all the time!!!"  
"Uh! I'm appalled! Me? Late? NEVER!" Duo called back in a mock hurt. voice, "Why are you late again Quatre? Forget to 'take the laundry out' again?"  
"I...I....Shut up Duo! You're sissy butt never does anything around your apartment! Poor Hilde is so enslaved by house work she can't work here! Hilde Duo's servile worker" The boy's voice challenged.  
"Well at least I work at work!" Duo worked for a comeback but that is all that came out.  
As the two continued their bantering, Victim number one went into his office as his phone rang.  
"Hello? Is Mr.Chang there?" A shrill female's voice rang on the other end.  
"Yes this is. Who is this may I ask?" Mr. Chang asked greatly perturbed by the unknown call.  
"This is Shelly Williams. You placed an ad in the Cupid ads did you not?"  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Mr. Chang nearly dropped the phone, but hung it up insted. "DUO MAXWEL!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"  
Duo walked to his door and locked it knowing Wufei had gotten a phone call on line four and he listened to the conversation. He now wanted to minimize the amount of pain he would go through today. Uh oh. He was in trouble with Wufei.  
Meanwhile Quatre was in his office and started up the computer.  
"Sorry your computer has a virus please shut down and restart to refresh your system." The computer declared in a very annoying matter-of- fact tone.  
So Quatre shut down his computer and restarted it, this time letting his set up go a little farther but then repeating the process all over again. He did it over and over again till finally the computer would not come back on. Only one person was this smart and this evil to do such a thing.  
"DUUUUOOOO!!!!!"  
Duo glared as he watched his co worker Quatre yell his name for assistance. He ignored it and went to the security cameras for the junk yard.  
Heero walked out side with papers stating his orders to get cars fixed and hummed as he sat down at his chair in the shade. He put down the orders and took a pair of ear plugs from under his chair and stuck them in his ears. He couldn't stand the discordant sound of metal work. From there he went to the stacks of metal and stopped at the site his car parts were all mixed and switched.  
Duo braced himself as he heard Heero's pounding footsteps from the end of the hallway.  
"Duo Maxwell when I get my hands on you I'm going to...." Heero paused as the front door opened slowly revealing a blue man. This was the forth and final victim, "T...Trowa??? Is...Is that YOU?!?" He laughed at the sight of him. His cloths were torn obviously by small children and his skin blue. Now this was funny. The highest person, the boss of bosses was BLUE and maimed by SMALL CHILDREN!!! Oh come on. Haven't you ever wanted to do that for your boss, the person whom everyone venerated? Heero fell to the ground laughing.  
"Shut up!" Trowa growled.  
"Your right." Heero stopped. Yea, it was funny but he had the power to fire anyone. And as sure as heck it would not be him. "DO you know who did this to you?"  
"Who else?" both started marching up to Duos office as soon as they pounded on the durable door the other workers came out to help with the pounding.  
"Oh DUO!!! THE VICTIMS WANT TO SEE YOU!!!!" They all yelled at Duo in unison.  
"Uh oh...not again..." and Duo made a promise to himself that he would never do this again. Well maybe a few times he would revert back to his pranks...just maybe.  
  
The End. ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* A/N ok yes I know lots of big words right? well i wrote this for ummm...english and we had to use vocab words ::sigh:: yea....and so thats the way it was....i hope it was somewhat entertaining and humorus ( sp?) anywho so see that button down there???? yea the one for reviews??? click it! NOW! and REVIEW! please it makes me feel good alrighty? ok good!! Lots of love ~Kane 


End file.
